Amelia Cray
Amelia Cray was the grandmother of Amelia Stone and the first love of David Williams. She has been dead 27 years by the beginning of the series. Early Life Born in 1900, four years before the collapse of Hudson's Bluff and it's hotel, Amelia Cray was an only child raised by her parents after the first World War. Well educated and well off, she was skilled in reading as well as writing music, her favorite instrument being the piano. Though at the time it was not a common dream for women, she imagined becoming a famous concert pianist and traveling the world. She was very fond of the home her father built them by the sea and wished to always be somewhere where she could see water. She was 20 years old when she met David Williams in 1920. Life with David Amelia and David were 20 and 21 respectively when they met at a speakeasy in 1920. David described it to Amelia as love at first site after spotting the only girl not drinking and dressed in typical 'Flapper' garb across the room. : "She didn't have a flask tucked into her garter like all the rest. Hell, she wasn't even wearing a garter. She was still in a corset and a dress that dragged on the ground behind her like the goody-two-shoes she was. She was gorgeous." -David The two began dating not soon after, often visiting the beaches or going to dance halls when Amelia's father would lend them the car. They were very much in love and were planning to be married once David could afford for them to live on their own without any help. In replacement for a ring he gave her a charm bracelet with 6 charms connected to it: *a sea horse - to represent her home by the sea *a small cross - because "they were both Catholic" *a star - she loved to star gaze and could name every constellation *a treble cleft - her love of music *a rose - her favorite flower *a heart with David's initials - "for everlasting love" After her seperation from David, Amelia added another charm made from the key to the diary she had kept since the day they met. She hid this diary in the floorboards of her room and it was not found until 2007 by Miriam Giacala who had moved into said room. After David In 1922 when Max arrives in Santa Carla and offers to change Amelia and David into vampires; she refuses. She begs David to turn down the offer as well, stating they cannot be together if only one of them lives forever. David chooses immortality over her and the two break-up never to speak again. Five years later, Amelia meets John Harrison and the two begin a relationship. They date for two years before he asks her to marry him and she accepts. Unbeknownst to Amelia David attends the ceremony still stuck in the body of a 23 year old man. In 1931 Amelia gives birth to a son whom she names David. In 1933 she has another son; James. In 1934 she gives birth to her only daughter, Helen. Death In 1959 Amelia discovers she has breast cancer and becomes very ill. David claims to have visited her many nights during the last year of her life, offering to take her pain away through immortality. Whether knowingly or in her sleep she always refused the offer and after a time passed away. David attends the funeral along with the rest of the Lost Boys who mistake her for his mother or some other family member. All of Amelia's children are in attendance at her funeral along with her husband. They are also present at the reading of her will where she leaves each of them a different part of her estate to be divided up as they see fit. She makes no mention of David in this document. Reincarnation Other than David's word and a starteling resemblance, there is nothing to prove that Amelia Stone is the reincarnation of Amelia Cray. The second Amelia has no recollection of her grandmothers life, nor does she recognize David upon their first meeting. Despite all this, David insists she is his Amelia from 1920 right until moments before her death.